


Should I Continue to Hurt Him? (Dream Oneshot)

by JustABoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #Dream, #Lmanburg, #Manipulation, #Tommy, #dreamdebates, #exile, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABoi/pseuds/JustABoi
Summary: Dream contemplates why he does the things he does, and if he should continue to do them. (Regarding the Exile of TommyInnit)
Kudos: 13





	Should I Continue to Hurt Him? (Dream Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> There are no deaths, but mentions of it. Also Disclaimer: THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY AND NONE OF IT IS CANON

Dream reached his small shack, staring at his reflection in the cloudy glass. He was so tired. It was a long day of keeping up appearances.   
He had visited Tommy again today, and managed to convince him that Dream was his only friend. While part of Dream loved torturing Tommy, making him pay for all of the destruction and chaos that the boy had brought to his server, another part of him regretted it. But he was doing this for his friends right? To make up for the pain Tommy had caused them?   
It killed Dream inside. To hear the young boy, the 16 year old, wholeheartedly trust him as Dream lied to his face, it made him hate himself. But he couldn’t admit it now, not so far in. It may bring the boy to his end, although it would do that either way.   
Dream was in pain. So much pain as he felt himself being torn apart. He was so happy when he was with Tubbo and the L’Manburgians. But it was hard to face them when he was lying to their friend’s face.   
Dream didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if he should even have power anymore


End file.
